


Driving Home for Christmas

by eternal_seeker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Chance Meetings, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Music, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friends for Life, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Home, Loss, Love at First Sight, Memories, Orphanage, Responsibility, Returning Home, Sacrifice, Stars, Students, Surprises, Unexpected Visitors, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_seeker/pseuds/eternal_seeker
Summary: A young student is coming back home for Christmas Holidays. When his car breaks down in the middle of nowhere he is forced to look for help  in the neighborhood. Knocking to the doors of the nearest house he doesn't know yet that this accidental event can change his whole life forever and this Christmas will turn out to be be really unforgettable...





	1. John

John was just deepened in a profound, restful dream when some noise abruptly woke him up.

"What a..."

He murmured to himself, still not quite consciously trying to find the source of the irritating sound. Of course - his mobile phone! Not such long time ago phones were rarity and people didn't even imagine that one day everyone would have own one. And what? Somehow they were able to function without it. At least they couldn't be awaken is such cruel way... Not that John didn't realize how comfortable and useful it was, but sometimes he missed to older times when people did not need all these technical innovations to be happy. Instead of emails they wrote letters or simply came with a visit. However, there wasn't best time for nostalgia now while the cell phone was constantly ringing... Who, in heavens is calling so early?! 

'Obviously - why it doesn't surprise me at all...?' 

He thought seeing his best friend's name on the screen.

"Jack... Can you explain me why you must call in the middle of night?"

He asked, yawning widely.

"In the middle of night? Johnny, do you have any idea what time is it?!"

"Give me a moment..."

John looked at the screen once again - it was 12.30 p.m...

"Alright, alright... Maybe it's not such early as I thought, but come on! I have just laid down a few hours ago..."

"Have you been staring into the sky whole night again?"

"Well..."

John had to admit that no one else knew him as well, as Jack. Sometimes he even wondered whether Jack couldn't read in his mind. To be honest it was a bit terrifying... Since childhood he used to look into the sky much more often than other children. The stars and cosmos always fascinated him and they never stopped to. Probably never will... That's why John didn't have any doubts what he want to do in the future - to explore infinite universe, which even now when he was on his dreamed studies - astronomy and cosmology surprised him every single day with something new. Yesterday at the labs John discovered a brand new star, so it's not too surprising that he couldn't stop looking at it during the night.

Well... they weren't absolutely sure yet whether it was a real star or not however, if the professors will confirm it then who knows... perhaps they will let him to name it by himself. His own star...

"John, are you still there?"

Jack's voice brought him back on Earth.

"Oh yeah... sorry, I've just..."

"... sunk in your own thoughts?"

Jack finished the sentence instead of him.

"Well... sort of..."

"Nothing new, then."

Jack giggled.

"Jaaaaack! Who are you talking to?"

John faintly heard familiar feminine voice in the handset.

"Sorry for a while, mate it's Donna..."

He said and added in a quieter voice.

"Oh it's only our Johnny, sweetheart."

"Johnny! How is he?"

"As usually I'd say. You know, he's sinking in own endless imagination..."

"Jaaack..."

John tried to interrupt them but of course they didn't notice it at all, as continued their 'not so privite conversation'...

"Dear old John..."

From the tone of Donna's voice John could guess that she's smiling. He couldn't resist to smile, too.

"Still... I always repeat that what he really needs now is some nice girlfriend..."

She added.

"And as always you are right! By the way, are you wearing my shirt?"

Jack's voice became more flirtatious.

"Yeah... why?

"I must say... you look in it even better than me."

"You don't say.."

"Yeah... however... you would look even better without it..."

John decided that he had already heard enough and it's high time to end their conversation.

"GUYS! I still can hear you..."

"JOHN! Are you eavesdropping?!"

Jack asked suspiciously.

"Oh trust me, pal I would rather not hear your conversation at all... Besides I tried to tell you before, just you were too busy with each other... "

"Oh Johnny, Johnny let's say I believe you..."

"What a relief..."

He answered ironically.

"Better tell me..."

Jack started the sentence, but suddenly his voice changed again.

"What are you saying, honey?"

"John..."

Jack's voice sounded normally again. Seriously this phone call was starting to be a little too twisted for his mind just after awakening. On the other hand these two very often talked to him like that, so he was kind of used to it...

"Donna wants to talk to you."

And before John managed to say a word he heard Donna's voice - this time much clearer.

"Johnny! How are you?"

"Better tell me how Jack's shirt is?"

He joked with a smirk.

"Oh very funny!"

She giggled for a few seconds then told in more serious voice.

"Anyway, I wanted to make sure whether you remember..."

"Remember about... what actually?"

"JOHN, YOU DUMBO! About the invitation! Christmas and so on... Now you remember?"

"Oh blimey! I remember, but..."

"BUT WHAT?! Don't even tell me that..."

John sensed dangerous tone in her voice.

"No, no I will be there! Only... before it I must finish something at the academy.."

"John... you have promised..."

"And as I've said, I will come! Just I'll leave London a few hours later than you two..."

"You know how it is before Christmas... the later the worse. For sure you won't avoid horrible traffic jam..."

"Don't panic! I will drive side roads and steer clear of all cars..."

"And will loose the way? Oh Johnny, Johnny I have no power to you... Just be there, okay? Grandpa already can't wait you to come! He's so proud of you!"

At the very mention about him, John smiled widely. He loved Donna's Grandfather like his own. Well... at least he imagined that would had loved his own one so much, if had ever known him. John, same as Jack spent whole childhood in Orphanage. They both had no family, so Christmas was always sad time for them. Everything had changed when they met Donna. John remembered it, as if it would be yesterday.. It was his 12th birthday - 7th of June. Of course only Jack remembered about this occasion. Without John's knowledge he won them permission for spending whole one hour outside the orphanage. They had to fulfill dozens of different conditions but it was worth it.

Then Jack took him to the nearby confectionery and bought them both huge ice creams with all the additions. It may seems nothing special, but then they always tried to imagine how these ice creams can taste like. During the summer all children spent more time outside the building. John and Jack often stood next to the fence and observed people who came back from the confectionery along the street, holding these fantastic ice cream cones. They dreamed that one day when will be older and have some money, they will buy themselves the biggest possible ones. John still had no idea from where Jack got the money that day - probably he must have sold some of his modest belongings.

Either way, ice creams tasted like a heaven. When boys were sitting on the wall, and luxuriating with each bite, some unfamiliar ginger girl hooked them. And that's how they met Donna. Even then she was bold and talkative. Firstly she wanted to try their ice creams, then started to talk a blue streak. It turned out that she visited London with beloved Grandpa - Wilfred. In some way, Donna could understand boys' situation because she also lost her parents. However, she had loving Grandparents who loved her as own daughter. Quite soon Wilfred joined them and quickly proved to be the most wonderful man, whom John and Jack ever met. Sadly their hour passed very fast and it was time to say goodbye. Wilfred bought them all one more ice cone and together with Donna escorted boys back to the Orphanage. Then he invited boys to own home for next Christmas.

Donna's family lived in a small village about an hour away from London. Somehow Wilfred managed to convince Jack and John's educator to this idea (probably because of his inborn charm - that's the proven fact: everyone who talked to Wilf at least a few minutes had to admit that he's incredible nice and warm person!) And so, to their endless happiness two days before Christmas he came to take him and Jack to own home. (Obviously together with Donna, who couldn't miss the chance for a ride...) Since that time Jack and John spent each Christmas Holidays with Noble's Family and it was the most anticipated and the best time of every year.

Naturally, John, Jack and Donna became friends for lifetime. Well... in Jack and Donna's case even something more. Years were passing by and before anyone noticed their friendship turned into love, also in very natural way. It just happened. Coming back to Donna's Grandparents - they always treated boys like own children. Sylvia was full of care and tenderness, while Wilfred became their biggest idol and role model to follow. He was the one who instilled in John love to stars and cosmos, showing him wonders of the sky above.

Right now Donna and Jack lived together in London, the same like John but the whole three of them came back to this old, wooden house surrounded by thick forests, as often a possible.

"John, are you still there?"

All of sudden Donna's voice woke John up. It seemed that this time he delved into the memories for a bit too long...

"Yes, yes sorry! I just reminded myself our first Christmas spent together..."

"Oh you also still remember it?"

"How could I forget?!"

"And you remember how we met for the first time? You were eating these enormous ice cream..."

"Yeah and you wanted a bite..."

"And then I bit half of Jack's ice cone!"

"Yeah... I suppose he has never forgotten about it..."

"And he never will..."

She added and they both burst into laughter.

"BUT coming back to the point, John please try to come as soon as possible. Alright?"

"Oh I've already told you twice..."

"Yeah, yeah you have... By the way, did you finally hand over your car to the overview?"

"There wasn't such need..."

"John for sake! This car is older than you! And I bet that never had been in the car service..."

"And that's saying something, isn't it?! Besides, he runs like clockwork."

John had an old volkswagen beetle in intense blue color. He bought it for first savings from one old funny weirdo 2 years ago. Maybe it wasn't such fast and quiet like more modern cars but at least he had a character and his own, undeniable charm. John absolutely loved this car from the first sight.

"One day you will yet mention my words, you'll see! Let's just hope that later than sooner..."

Finished Donna in sepulchral voice. In fact it sounded quite funny...

"There, there..."

"Donna, sweet heart..."

Distant Jack's voice resounded in the phone. Here we go again...

"I'm going to the shower..."

"Go on then. You need a towel?"

Donna tried to speak quieter, however John heard everything anyway.

"Nope... Actually, I wanted to ask whether you'll join me?"

"Ooooh you bad boy..."

"GUYYYS I STILL CAN HEAR YOU..."

Interrupted them John.

"Oh... John. Sorry it seemed, I didn't turn down... "

"Yeah, I'm starting to get used to it..."

He said ironically.

"Oh very funny! Nevertheless John, you know what I wanted to tell you, right?"

"YES I KNOW. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"And Great! Johnny, I gotta go now..."

"Yeah I get it. The shower is waiting..."

"OI! You stupid! I need to pack myself, that's why..."

"As you wish..."

John smirked under his nose.

"I meant exactly that! So, see you soon I hope!"

"Bye! And have a nice shower..."

He answered in a cheeky voice and turned off the phone, before Donna could react. Then he laughed to himself. Donna and Jack - these two will never change... And good! Actually, he didn't want them to change at all. Finally, John loved his friends exactly for who they were with all their funny or irritating habits and defects.

Because that's what this is all about in true friendship isn't it? Or in true love...

As to this last one, well... in fact John himself didn't have too much to say on that topic. Only things which he knew from movies, books and songs or which had observed in his friends, colleges or just other people around. Because let's be honest - his own love life didn't exist. Not that it bothered him too much... In general, John was satisfied with his present life. He had great friends (maybe not many but then trustworthy and very important to him) and small family (which consisted of dearest for him people who really cared about each other). He was on his dreamed studies and had a part time job at the Academy (part time at the moment, but who knows what could happen in the future... perhaps after finishing the course he will be able to stay there and continue his research? In some sense, working there now he had already made his way for it so everything was possible...) He had own tiny (but cozy and really climatic) flat and even a car! (additionally, not some ordinary car!) However, sometimes John had an impression that something is missing here... Maybe Donna was right and he truly needed a girlfriend.

Easy to say! When John looked around there were many, many different girls everywhere. At the Academy, in the places where he liked to come - like for example his favorite small cafe just around the corner where he usually meet with Jack and Donna or just came to read a book over the cup of tasty coffee. Also his friends had other friends and so on... and already a few times tried to introduce him different girls. The thing was that he didn't find any of them interesting. Not even one! Besides, girls didn't interested him. If anything, then John wanted a woman. And not some ordinary woman, only... well he couldn't exactly describe how she should be or look like... but he was sure of one thing - if he would ever meet her, then he will just know it's her. He will just know. 

Thus it didn't look very promising right now. Naturally, John's shyness and secretiveness weren't too helpful... On the other hand, did John really need it all? What if he would fall in love unhappily and end with nothing but a broken heart? And what does he need it for?!  
Notwithstanding sometimes, when he watched Donna and Jack in these moments when they thought that no one can see them... The way they were looking at each other ... there was something incredible in it. A pure, unspoiled by anything happiness. As if, they simply couldn't ask for anything more except the loving arms of beloved person. So yes, sometimes John wondered whether somebody will ever look at him this way. Perhaps, not... Probably not... But at least he has calm in heart. And always he will have his stars, books and music... No one will ever take it away from him!  
In summary, it wasn't such bad, was it?

Anyway, once again he lost in own thoughts for far too long. If this goes so on, like this he won't leave London before night! It's high time to hurry up. He needs a plan... So now quickly - packing and academy. But first a shower. No first a coffee! Oh... God knows how much he needs a big cup of coffee at the moment...

*************

A few hours later John finally sat in his car, smiling from ear to ear. First of all, his star proved to be the real one and he just couldn't wait to see Wilfred's face when he will tell him about it. John never belonged to proud people who like to boast or something... but deeply inside he knew that Wilf will be really proud of him and it made him very happy. Moreover, in about an hour he will see them all - his own small family! Sudden feeling of happiness filled up his heart. 'There will be the best Christmas ever!' he thought with a smile. Full of this conviction he started the engine, turned on the radio and moved forward.

The road seemed to be rather calm, but after leaving the city John decided to choose a route through the side roads. Just in case. He turned left and hummed under his nose a song from the radio. Of course they already broadcast a Christmas program with all this songs which probably almost everyone knows by heart. Right now they were playing "Driving home for Christmas" - John's favorite one. He had a special sentiment for this song, because heard it for the first time, when he and Jack were sitting in Wilf's car in that special day on the way to Noble's house where they were going to spend their first real Christmas. This songs always brought him back best memories. These all together put him in even better mood. Here he was, coming back to the place which could name a true home. In about a half and hour he will see all these such dear to him faces and spend wonderful time with them. Could anything on Earth or in heavens could spoil it?

As though in an answer to his speechless question suddenly something in the engine cracked hollowly. The car groaned hopelessly and stopped in the middle of nowhere. Just fabulous... Could it be that this time Donna was right? No way...


	2. John

When John went out of the car and looked around, all these enthusiastic thoughts flew away, replaced by irritation. Right now he was standing, God knew where in some wild field and if it wouldn't be bad enough it was starting to get dark.

"And what am I supposed to do now, huh?"

He murmured in exasperation. Actually, he could call to Donna... Much better organised and practical than him, she always knew what to do in situations like these. On the other hand... John already could hear this ironic voice and her famous 'I told you so?!'. Nevertheless, he didn't have too much choice at the moment and was forced to swallow the pride. When he took out from the pocket his mobile phone couldn't resist to curse under the nose. Low battery... Not good. Not good at all! Hopefully, it would be enough for a quick talk... He cleared his throat and chose Donna's number.

"Johnny, what's up?"

Sounded familiar voice.

"Or should I rather ask, WHY IT TAKES YOU SOOO LONG?!"

She finished almost shouting.

"Hey there."

John ignored this question. He had to hurry up...

"Listen, I don't have too much time... "

"Oh I agree with that entirely. You should already have been here, for a long time..."

She interjected sarcastically.

"Hey! Could you stop to interrupt me constantly and just listen!?"

"Oi! Why so nervously Johnny... alright, alright I'm all ears!"

"Thank you! Well, the thing is... I've got a tiny problem here..."

"WHAT 'tiny problem' do you mean?! JOHN... don't even tell me that..."

"No, no! It's just..."

At this point, his cell phone squealed protractedly and turned off for good.

'Blimey! Obviously this one time when I really need you, you are completely useless!'

He groaned to the phone, as if it could help in any way. In the answer, it advised him to connect the charger.

'What a great advice, thank you very much! Connect the charger, really?! As if, I wouldn't know it...'

He growled through the teeth. It stopped to be funny... His situation was becoming worse and worse in every minute. If he won't come up with some brilliant idea soon, then will be forced to spend this night in the car.

'Let's hope that at least, wolves don't live in the nearby forests...'

John told to himself. However, in fact he wasn't such convinced about it... Because actually, why not? Once again, he looked at the dark trees and thick bushes - this time feeling light anxiety. And then he noticed something... Smoke. Smoke, outgoing from the chimney of a small cottage, situated in a glade just next to the nearest forest. Now when the darkness fell, all the windows filled up themselves with welcoming light and house became more visible. In some strange way it matched to this landscape so well, that John completely didn't notice it before... Interesting who lived there... Hopefully, not some psycho... Either way, he had no other choice than to go there and ask for help. Maybe they had a phone? Because, what else could he do now? Besides, John was a little curious who could live in such place. Despite his miserable situation, he had to admit that it was truly beautifully here... Thus, he pulled himself together, closed the car and moved on along the dirt road, which was leading to the cottage.

At close range, it proved to be not as small as John had expected. It was also rather old, built in old classic style. He really liked it! Perhaps, because it reminded him the house of Noble's family. The first place, that he could call 'his true home'... This nice association gave him a little more self - confidence. Enough to ring to the doors... For a few seconds nothing happened. Being so close to the building John could hear different sounds from the inside: joyful voices (for sure at least 2 various ones...) and some familiar music in the background. One of the voices became louder, then trailed off entirely and suddenly, the doors opened with a creak. The familiar music turned out to be the same song, which he was gladly listening to in the car not so long ago. John smiled to himself, deciding to take it as a good omen. He grunted and already opened the mouth ready to start his explanations but when looked ahead, didn't see anyone... For a split second just stood like a complete fool, still with half - opened mouth completely flabbergasted, having no idea what to do now.  
Fortunately, his torment din't last too long...

"Yeeeeess?"

Spoke up some high voice. It sounded as though from the bottom, so naturally John looked down. Of course! How could he not came up with it?! It was a child! More precisely a girl. She had short, brown hair and freckled lightly pug nose. Now was looking at him, with big brown eyes full of curiosity. John wouldn't give her more than 8... perhaps 9 years. Naturally, he wasn't too familiar with children. However, because of some strange reason they usually liked him. Donna used to joke that it's cause at heart, he's still only a big child. Sometimes, he thought that maybe she's right...

"My name is Jenny and what's yours?"

The girl asked rakishly, sending him disarming smile with a big gap after milk-tooth, at the front. John couldn't not smile back.

"I'm John. It's a pleasure to meet you Jenny."

"Oh! Finally some gentleman!"

It sounded so funny in her mouths that John hardly held back the laughter. He also wondered with what she will come up now...

" John, what is better strawberries or bananas?"

She questioned gazing at him very seriously. John had to admit, that it was the last thing, which he would expect... For a few seconds tried to gather own thoughts. Slowly stopped to keep up with the girl's way of thinking...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... sorry what?"

He ultimately uttered, truly curious what this unusual girl could have in mind. But it looked that his curiousity won't be satisfied too soon, as their amusing conversation was interrupted by a newcomer. Very hairy one. Suddenly out of the blue next to Jenny's leg appeared a big, shaggy grey dog with very nice muzzle. It looked as though he was constantly smiling.

"Here you are!"

Jenny shouted happily and tousled dog behind the ears.

"Where have you been, you lazy pooch?!"

She added.

"Hello there."

John welcomed the dog, too. He reached the hand towards him. The animal came closer, merrily wagging his tail sniffed given hand and licked it. John was stroking animal's back for a while. When he stopped the dog came outside and walked in the direction of nearby trees. John smiled. He truly liked animals - mostly dogs. Wilf and Sylvia also had one in their home.

"My family has a dog, too. His name is Peanut"

He turned to Jenny.

"Peanut?! Why 'Peanut'?"

She giggled.

"Ooooh I haven't chosen it. Just my... hmmm kind of sister let's say."

"Kind of?"

"Well... yeah it's a bit complicated. Nevertheless, what's your dog name?"

"Gandalf. He's supposed to guard the house but he's already a little deaf..."

Explained him Jenny.

"Gandalf?"

Wanted to know John, more and more amused.

"Oh... Yes Gandalf, you know like that great wizard. You have never read "Lord of the Rings" or "Hobbit"? There are also movies..."

John could hear disappointment in her voice.

"Oh of course, I know who is Gandalf!"

Assured her John, smiling to own memories. Since he had learned to read, always loved fantasy books. Probably, cause they were kind of escape from grey and rather sad reality of life in orphanage. He always dreamed that one day also could go on a journey filled with adventures and become a true hero. Maybe it was the main reason why he always was such a incorrigible dreamer. Probably will always be...

"Hobbit was the first book, which I read by myself. "

He explained, smiling to the girl.

"...then naturally I had to read "Lord of the Rings", too..."

Added.

"Rose started to read me "Hobbit" when I was 5!"

Boasted herself Jenny with a proud.

"Of course..."

Continued.

"...later, I read it by myself - three times! And "Lord of the Rings" too, just a little later... And you John? How many times have you already read it?"

She finished breathlessly and gazed at John in anticipation.

"Well... honestly I don't even remember..."

Giggled John watching Jenny's face so full of life. Visibly his answer gladdened her a lot and John became for her even more interesting than before.

"Surely, many times... By the way how old are you? And who is ROSE?"

In fact this last question puzzled him the most.

'Rose... What a pretty, feminine name... ' he thought. Besides, how could he not be curious of the person who instead of fairy tales about princesses reads to little girl "The Hobbit"...

"In a few months I'll be nine!"

Jenny grinned wide, apparently sure that it's very impressive. Well... it seemed that he was more familiar with children, than had supposed...

"It's very impressive..."

John commented, wanting to make Jenny a pleasure.

"Right?!"

She said smiling wide.

"Of course! And... who is ROSE?"

John enquired.

"Oh Rose is..."

Jenny started but before finished the sentence, they both heard a big noise from the inside and John saw some woman, running toward the doorways.

"JENNY!"

Woman said in raised voice.

"How many times have I told you to not talk to the strangers?!"

Continued scowling at the girl. This voice probably was supposed to sound menacingly, however it was rather obvious that actually she's more amused than angry. The woman had blonde hair and for his liking wore a bit too intensive make up. John wondered whether she's this mentioned before Rose... To be honest, he hoped she isn't... Not that there was something wrong with that woman but she seemed to be more or less 40 years old and... somehow John expected a person more in his own age... like Jenny's older sister, not her mother... But yet, in point of fact what reason did he have... Anyway now, he should probably say something.

"But it's not any stranger, Jackie. It's John!"

Replaced him Jenny, with an innocent smile.

'So it's not Rose...'

He thought smiling, at heart.

"Really? What a relief!"

The woman answered sarcastically. She was still looking at John askance. He decided it's high time to explain what he's doing here...

"Well... yesss... I suppose, I should start from the beginning... My name is John Smith. Please forgive me this unexpected visit, ma'am but I didn't have too much choice... My car broke down on the road. I wanted to call for help but also my mobile phone discharge itself... so I thought that maybe there is some phone here..."

"Jackie... come on! He read "Hobbit" and "Lord of the Rings!"

Spoke up Jenny, apparently assured that it will convince woman, that he is trustworthy...

"Shush Jenny! You know that I'm not such familiar with all these your hobbits, dwarfs and so on, like Rose... as regards to you, young man..."

She turned to John looking at him more carefully.

"...of course we do have a phone here."

John guessed that she was still trying to sound out, if he's dangerous or not. And how could he blame her? Completely stranger man comes to her house at nightfall and wants to come inside. Actually why would she trust him? Although judging from her face expression, John had an impression that she starts to believe in his story.

"Listen... I understand your worries..."

He said.

"...but I really had nowhere else to go. I don't know... I can show you my ID or driving license..."

"Oh don't be silly!"

She said more kindly.

"Besides..."

Put in.

"...I must make u supper. Tony is hungry."

"Oh, he's always hungry!"

Ironically noticed Jenny.

"So as you, you smartass!"

Replied her Jackie, with a smirk.

"I don't!"

The girl cried out indignantly.

"But in fact... now I could eat something..."

She added after a short consideration. Jackie cast John a knowing gaze and smiled. It seemed that the ice was broken.

"And Tony is...?

He asked, when finally managed to get a word in edgeways.

"Jenny's younger brother."

Explained Jackie.

"Yeah, he is such a child yet... But he's cute. You will surely like him John!"

Speaking of which! A small boy covered in a worm bathrobe, appeared in the doors of another room and told in a childish voice.

"Jackieee... I'm hungry!"

"Tony! Come back to the kitchen or you'll catch a cold!"

Shouted Jackie.

"But... who is it?"

The boy asked curiously, noticing John.

"It's John. Tony, you know that he likes..."

Started Jenny, but Jackie didn't let her to finish.

"Alright, enough of it!"

She raised her voice, warningly.

"Tony - come back to the kitchen! Jenny - make sure that he will do, what I ask and prepare some water for a tea. John..."

She cast him a quick look.

"...oh just come inside! We will freeze here... I'll show you where the phone is."

"And I'll show you my toys!"

Overjoyed herself Jenny.

"I'm sure, that John will be delighted!"

Giggled Jackie.

"And what about Gandalf?"

Asked Jenny.

"What about him?"

"He went for a walk..."

Explained the girl.

"So what are you waiting for, you silly? Call him!"

"GANDAAAAAAAAAAAAALFFFFFFFFFFF!!!"

"But not so loud, for sake! He's not entirely deaf yet..."

As a proof to her words, Gandalf almost immediately jumped out from the nearby bush and run towards the doors barking happily and waving his tail.

"Come Gandalf, you'll get a supper too! Go after Jenny."

Encouraged him Jackie, but he stopped next to John, apparently waiting for something.

"It looks that he's waiting for you John. You must come in first."

"Alright then."

He laughed, coming inside. Gandalf walked just after him, visibly very satisfied. Then Jackie closed the doors carefully.

"Everybody inside at last?!"

Questioned in the air.

"YESSSSS"

They shouted in chorus.

"Thank's God! Seriously... I have no idea, whence my daughter finds power for these two..."

"Your daughter?"

John queried with the sudden interest

"Yeah my daughter Rose."

She answered. Therefore, Rose was Jackie's daughter! But what about kids...

"Hold on... so Rose is Jenny and Tony's mother?"

He tried to guessed a little confused.

"Oh... not precisely... actually, it's rather complicated... You know what? First make yourself comfortable. You wanna tea? It's getting really cold..."

"If, it won't be a problem..."

"Oh come on! We are making a tea, anyway..."

"That would be fantastic!"

John smiled. Then came back to the topic which interested him more, at the moment...

"So what's the thing with your daughter?"

"Well..."

She started, then suddenly reminded herself.

"Wait! didn't you want to make a phone call?"

"Oh yes, of course! Where is my mind..."

John almost forgot about it...

"Then come with me. We can always talk later... Maybe you're hungry?"

"To be honest, I'm starving..."

He confessed.

"Then you can stay for supper. Kids will be out of this world! Come on follow me!"

Jackie winked and showed John the way. John came after her with a smile.. He had to admit, that this unexpected delay was becoming more and more interesting. He wondered what else could happen today...


End file.
